


Warm on A Cold Night

by mazeshelter



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, HONNE, M/M, Song Lyrics, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeshelter/pseuds/mazeshelter
Summary: I want you to treat you something specialGive you want you deserveI want to take you to paradise
Relationships: Ryeonseung - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Warm on A Cold Night

The weather that night was so cold looked like summer night had changed to autumn night. The road started to empty as cars rarely passed as the night deepen. Some people already deep in their sleep, some people stayed awake as they work hard to sell their stuff on the street.

As the night deepened, there were thumping sounds and moans in a room at the fancy apartment. Two bodies were colliding to become one. The temperature on that room was the opposite of the outside. There was hot and the dim light from the bedside table made it more intimate. Fingers tangled on each other. One hand grasped on the sheet as the man made his move faster. There were only breathless moans from the other man as his man move deeper and sucked his neck and collarbones leaving reddish and purplish marks. He felt his stomach tightening as he pushed his tangling feet on his man's waist hoped he get the clue to move faster and faster.

"Seungyoun, please..." His voice hoarse as he pleaded to the man on top him as if on cue, Seungyoun move faster as he pumped his lover's length.

Seconds later, Seungwoo's body shuddered and Seungyoun followed after him. Their heavy breathing that only can be heard on that room. Seungyoun steadied his position and looked at Seungwoo’s eyes, he move his hand to brushed Seungwoo's damped hair from his forehead and kissed it. He gave Seungwoo butterfly kisses all over his face and ends his kisses with a loving and affectionate kiss on Seungwoo's lips.

"Someone is already sleepy, huh?" Seungyoun teased as he saw Seungwoo's eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh, shut up." Seungwoo said as he closed his eyes.

"Wait, I need to clean you up, wait me up, okay?" Seungyoun got up from his position and walked to the bathroom cleaned himself up and got a warm wet towel for Seungwoo.

Seungyoun back to his room to found the fast asleep Seungwoo, he shook his head and headed to his closets to find sweatpants for both of them, at least both of them did not catch a cold on cold night like this. He cleaned Seungwoo up and wore him the sweatpants. He smiled lovingly at the sleeping guy in his bed. He kissed his forehead as he wrapped him in the blanket and Seungwoo moved a bit in his sleep as he felt warm wrapped his body, chuckled, he left Seungwoo and walked to the big window in his room, where he put mini coffee table there and his stuffs.

He turned the radio on in the small volume that only he could hear, and lit his cigarette up and inhaled deeply his nicotine stick as he staring out the night fallen city through his window.

"Okay, it's 3:17 A.M, you tuned in with your main men Tommy and Gouford. The next song gonna keep you warm on a cold, cold night, so if you don't got a lover just close your eyes and listen to our Honne."

The radio's DJ on the song said the time that coincidentally same as the time which was Seungyoun saw on his digital clock.

As the song started to play, his mind also started to wander anywhere. Down there, he saw one or two cars stopped on the red light near his apartment. The streets were empty from people and only cars that only wander. He averted his gaze from the street to the buildings across his and saw some lights that on, on those buildings. He inhaled the cigarette and exhaled it slowly as he looked at the dawned sky.

... and I feel so damn lucky  
To have you in my arms  
And I can help but to wonder  
How we can end up alright  
And I love you like no other  
Cause this has never felt so right

Felt there was no one in his side; Seungwoo opened his eyes and looking for Seungyoun and he found him next to the window. He stared at the man, admiring his beauty which was he loved so much.  
He licked his lips out of habit and changed his position to the side to have a clear view of silhouette of his man.

You can keep me warm on a cold night  
Warm on a cold cold night  
You can keep me warm on a cold night  
Warm on a cold cold night

Seungwoo got up slowly as he wrapped the blanket around him and walked to Seungyoun slowly. As he closer to Seungyoun, he wrapped his arms on Seungyoun waist and kissed his shoulder lovingly. Seungyoun jerked his body as he felt warm arms wrapped on his waist, and put his hand on the hands that lie on his stomach.

I want you to treat you something special  
Give you want you deserve  
I want to take you to paradise  
In a 1950's Merc

"Hey, why you are not sleeping? What were you thinking?" Seungwoo mumble on Seungyoun's shoulder.  
"I'm the one who should ask you, why you are not sleeping, and.. I was thinking about us." He answered as he untangled their hands and turned his body and wrapped his free hand on Seungwoo's waist and tugged him toward chair beside them.

As if on cue, after Seungyoun put off his cigarette on the ash tray, he sat on Seungyoun 's lap and snuggled his head on the crook of his man's neck and wrapped their bodies with the blanket.

... you could have anyone  
So why you choosing me and not leaving me on my own

There was silent for a few seconds that Seungyoun thought Seungwoo was back to sleep, until he could feel Seungwoo kissed his neck a little.  
"Why you were thinking about us?"  
"Maybe I was drowned by the song?" He chuckled.  
"Hmm.." Seungwoo hummed as he lifted his head and stared to Seungyoun 's eyes.  
"Well, yes, I felt so damn lucky to have you here, Woo, in my arms, after you know that I'm a jerk for you and all." Seungyoun said as he stared back deeply to Seungwoo.  
His finger was drawing the line of Seungwoo's face feature slowly and landed on his lips, he kissed his lips slowly.

You can keep me warm on a cold night  
Warm on a cold cold night  
You can keep me warm on a cold night  
Warm on a cold cold night

"You know that I fucking love you much, right Cho Seungyoun?" Seungwoo said as he broke the kiss first.  
"Of course I really am, know that and I fucking much much much love you, Han Seungwoo." He chuckled as he picked Seungwoo up and carried him to the bed.  
"Let's sleep." He said as Seungwoo snuggled to him closer.

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you guys like it, actually it's my crossposted from wattpad with a different characters..


End file.
